Dream Ranger
by GuardianOfCrimsonIsle
Summary: If I told you I once fought along side the Power Rangers, you'd think I was crazy. No one in their right mind would say such a thing unless they meant it. But that's just it. I never really meant it... or so I thought.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own this, I don't own that, blah blah blah . . . but I DO own Michael. He is my identity in the story and represents me.  
  
Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Dream Ranger Part I  
  
If I told you I once fought along side the Power Rangers, you'd think I was crazy. No one in their right mind would say such a thing unless they meant it. But that's just it. I never really meant it... or so I thought. I only had two dreams relating to Power Rangers in my youth that I could remember when I woke up. One had me standing in the power chamber as Zordon welcomed me to the team. The other involved me using the White Ranger powers against Rita and one of her monsters. If you asked me, I wouldn't have exactly remember which order they came in. I also didn't think they could - and had - effected the very people I looked up to.  
  
Boy, was I in for the ride of my life!  
  
*** My house; April 3, 2004 ***  
  
It was Saturday morning. I was a bit tired since I stayed up kinda late Friday night. I always had trouble falling asleep. Anyway, I was watching the newest episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder titled Beneath the Surface. I was amazed by the way Tommy was able to take control of the Dimetro Zord just in time. Of course, out of everything on the tv, that wasn't what changed things...  
  
"Is everything in order?" Mesagog spoke in his soft, dark voice. "Yes my lord," Zeltrax responded, "the human is ready to be transported to our world, although there is no guarantee that he'll arrive in the exact location we planned on." I started freaking out as I watched Mesagog turn towards me and begin to speak.  
  
"I know who you are and what you've done in the past, Michael."  
  
I was completely in shock. Mesagog, the villan of Dino Thunder, was talking to me. "Because of problems I'm having with the Power Rangers," he continued, "I am now forced to keep you as my prisoner." That was when I finally spoke back to the tv screen.  
  
"You can't do that to me! You're just a character on a television program!" If I had known at that moment what I know now, I might not have said that. A strange portal opened up inches away from me. It stayed there only for a moment, letting two arms pull me in.  
  
*** Underground ranger base; April 3, 2004 ***  
  
All of a sudden, I felt myself land hard at the bottom of what I thought was a rather deep hole in the middle of nowhere. Trust me, it hurt alot. Luckily, three guys suddenly showed up and carried me into a room of some sort. It seemed very familiar to me. All durring this time, I didn't exactly get what they were saying. A couple minutes went by as they talked, then each of them took a few footsteps probably to another part of the room.  
  
I finally opened my eyes a bit more. Four people were standing around a woman seated in front of a few large screens. It was obvious that she was typing away on a keyboard because of the familair noise I would hear when I spoke with my friends on AIM. I began to slowly get up from the table I was currently laying on. One of the three men turned around and began walking to me. My mouth suddenly flew open in amazment as I looked into the face of Tommy Oliver himself.  
  
"Long time no see, Dream Ranger." He gave out his hand waiting most likely for a handshake. "What are you talking about? I've never met you before," I responded. He shook his head as he seemed to think a bit. "Hayley, we've got a problem. Looks like Dream Ranger here doesn't remember when he fought in place of me almost a decade ago."  
  
"Hold it," I shouted. "You're telling me that my dreams really happened?" Tommy and Hayley exchanged looks while the three others began to speak with eachother quietly. I sighed since I knew something was up and hated being in the dark about everything. Hayley then spoke up.  
  
"Years ago, you were sent to the Power Rangers of Angel Grove by a strange force that still cannot be identified. At that same time, a certain White Ranger was unable to go into battle. You went in his place. You were pretty good for a first timer. Zordon himself welcomed you to the team even though Tommy kept the White Ranger powers."  
  
"That was the last time we ever saw you," Tommy interupted. I sighed once again. I could tell that he had really missed me. "I'm real sorry for leaving like that," I said, "but I had no control over the matter." Then I looked straight at the three people who were already talking to eachother. They seemed to be fighting over who will speak first. I then recognized them to be Connor, Ethan and Kira.  
  
"This is almost cooler than when I got stuck in that video game at-" Ethan moaned in pain after Kira hit her elbow into his stomach to stop him from speaking. "Now then," she said before Ethan covered her mouth. She quickly bit it, causing him to yell in pain for a moment. Connor took this time to make his way between them and myself. "My name's Connor," he said as he reached out for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
I almost wish he had known that Kira and Ethan had stopped fighting against eachother by then. At that very moment, both of them pulled his shorts down clear to his ankles. I busted out into laughter as he pulled them back up as fast as he could. "Ok guys, cut it out," Tommy interupted. "Michael probably needs some time to let his mind process everything." The three rangers nodded, as if they were copying eachother's movements. I then began to lay back down on the table. Before closing my eyes, Tommy looked straight at me and spoke in a tone suggesting that he was really happy.  
  
"I guess destiny had more planned for you." 


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own this, I don't own that, blah blah blah . . . but I DO own Michael. He is my identity in the story and represents me.  
  
Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Dream Ranger Part II  
  
*** Underground ranger base; April 4, 2004 ***  
  
Slowly opening my eyes, I yawned. I only forgot where I was for one short second. Then I figured out it wasn't a dream that I had. Tommy quickly approached me. "Have a nice rest?" he asked politely. I nodded. He seemed to have an odd expression on his face, as if he were making a hard choice. "So," he continued, "where should I start? I'm guessing I've got a few things to explain to you." I quickly shook my head. "I know about many things that happened bewteen now and last time. I even know a bit about the newer rangers. Connor plays soccer and Ethan is into computers."  
  
Tommy sighed as he shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me," he said, "but I'm suprised you don't have anything to say about Kira." That was when I pulled out another one of my suprises by using my developed singing voice with a few lines from Kira's song Freak You Out. Then I suddenly heard a little applause as Kira walked into sight. "You've got a pretty good voice" she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you got set up to perform at Hayley's Cyberspace sooner or later."  
  
"Just wondering," I asked, "how long was I asleep?" "Since yesterday," Tommy answered. I was kinda surprised to hear it was already Sunday.  
  
I began to sit up, looking around as if he expected to find something. "Tommy," I said, "I'm ready to make my comeback." His only response at the moment was becoming incredibly interested with his shoes. I instinctively spoke before he had the chance to answer. "I'm guessing there might not be any more dino gems left. It's not like they sell thousands of them at the local drug store or anything." I sighed.  
  
Then I suddenly remembered that there hadn't been an evil White Ranger in the series yet. Part of me wanted so bad to change the future so that I would get those powers, but would they accept me? I had no idea. Maybe it was wrong of me to consider messing too much with fate.  
  
"I owe you so much," Tommy spoke up. "There has to be some way to repay you."  
  
I slowly began to walk towards the exit. "Don't worry too much about it," I told him. "I guess I'll just do what I can without my own ranger powers." I couldn't see it, but I knew Kira was looking strait at me as she spoke. "Doctor O said that back when he met you, you didn't need ranger powers just to be one."  
  
I turned back to her "I hate to break it to you," I said, "but I'm not exactly the same child he first met. I know alot more about myself. I also know how weak I'd be in a battle without powers and weapons to protect myself with."  
  
"Michael," Tommy begged, "please don't leave. Your skills could prove helpful in defeating our enemies."  
  
That was when I let out a deep secret of mine that had been hidden for the longest time. "I might not have known certain things about myself back when I was a kid, but now I am able to recognize them for what they really are. You weren't exactly just a friend to me. I've been attracted to you ever since the first time we met. That is why I cannot stay here and watch you struggle as you try to repay me for a past deed."  
  
As I left, I heard Kira say something to Tommy. "I kinda feel sorry for him. If only there were some way to help him out."  
  
*** Woods/Middle of nowhere; April 4, 2004 ***  
  
I thought I had seen the woods enough times on the show. I thought I knew how to get through it. I was absolutely wrong. I just kept wandering around in circles for what seemed like hours. That's when she showed up...  
  
As I walked the umpteenth circle, I saw a woman fully dressed in leather. "Look who lost his way to grandmother's house," she said. I glared right at her, looking straight into her eyes. "I know exactly who you are Elsa, or should I call you Principal Randall?" She glared back.  
  
"Never call me by that name," she hissed.  
  
I knew I had hit a never then. she walked right up to me, her face inches from my own. "I can call you any name I want to," I said. She smirked. "Not where I'm taking you," she responded. I soon found myself being beaten up sevearly for a few moments before three Power Rangers showed up on their Raptor Cycles. It was so obvious what they were doing as Connor, the Red Ranger, sat me on his Raptor Cycle while the other two distracted Elsa. I have to say, I was a bit impressed by how fast they got me out of there.  
  
As I rode with him, I wondered if I would always end up being the helpless civilian the Power Rangers had to protect from the evil monsters. If that was my future, I wanted no part in it. I wanted to be helpful to the others. Not always be in the way. 


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own this, I don't own that, blah blah blah . . . but I DO own Michael. He is my identity in the story and represents me.  
  
Power Ranger Dino Thunder: Dream Ranger Part III  
  
*** Reefside High School - Dr. Oliver's classroom; April 5, 2004 ***  
  
I'd start where I am, but I think you should know what happened between my rescue and now. Here it is.  
  
Ever since they saved me from Elsa, things seemed to only be getting better. I spent the night at Tommy's house. Of course there were a couple conditions involved. I had to take a good shower and select a few of his older outfits to wear around town, not to mention shave a bit. I was more than glad to finally get out of the same pajamas I had put on Friday night. But trust me, I wasn't ready for the next surprise he gave me.  
  
He had woken me up, fed me as decent of a meal as he could and taken me with him to his class. Not that I wasn't slightly experienced when it comes to being a teacher's aid. It was just... well... the fact it was Tommy.  
  
Now I was seated next to his desk. I had seen the whole day of class go by, specificly watching five students. I almost felt guilty for finding good reasons to give Connor, Kira and Ethan detention for the day. Almost. But I did it on purpose so that we could all talk with eachother.  
  
The three of them were seated at desks in the front row. Kira and Ethan were looking at me funny for the umpteenth time while Connor stayed silent. I could tell he was a bit bummed out that he had to miss soccer practice again. "I save you from Elsa and you repay me by getting me in detention?" he whined. I kept myself from laughing. "I did this so we could all be able to talk."  
  
"How old are you, anyways?" Kira nicely asked. "Nineteen," I replied. Connor kept on acting the same way. Ethan seemed fine after learning my age. Meanwhile, Tommy was a bit busy grading a few papers. I decided to say something to get his attention.  
  
"Guys, you won't believe what kind of underwear Dr. O has on!"  
  
Maybe I should not have said that specific comment, since his instant reaction was messing up and making a large ugly scribble on Cassidy's paper instead of a grade. The three students seemed a bit worried about what would happen next. Luckily, he just patted me on the back and said "Michael, please try to never say something like that ever again."  
  
A few minutes soon went by in silence. Then Ethan finally asked his own question. "How much do you know that we don't?" That was a really tough question to answer. I didn't think it'd be good to tell them the truth identity of Principal Randall or Trent's future. That could end up making future events even worse. So I told as much of the truth as I could.  
  
"There are some things I do know, but cannot tell you for fear of drasticly altering the fate of several people, including yourselves."  
  
All of them were now looking at me, stunned by what I had said. Thankfully Hayley called on their bracelettes.  
  
"Guys, there's a problem over at Hayley's Cyberspace. Get over here as soon as you can... and by the way, don't morph. Use a car and bring Michael with you."  
  
"We're on our way," Connor said into his bracelette. I could tell he was happy to at least get out of detention.  
  
*** Hayley's Cyberspace; April 5, 2004 ***  
  
Right now, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was entering Hayley's Cyberspace. It was great to see it with my own eyes. There were some people at tables with food and drinks, others on arcade games and the internet, and then there was Trent. I knew he would soon be the enemy, but I couldn't help myself. He was just so attractive.  
  
And then I noticed Hayley's hand waving in front of my face. "Earth to Michael," she said, "you're on in five."  
  
Another surprise. After glancing at Kira's two thumbs up, I knew what she was up to. She had set up a gig for me right there at Hayley's Cyberspace. I struggled to think of a song to perform for everyone. There was no way I was about to make a fool out of myself in front of an audience. I struggled to think of a singer, a title, a lyric. Anything.  
  
Then I figured it out. I quickly wispered my selection to Kira. She nodded before telling the band what I had said. Trent walked past me, saying "Break a leg" on the way to one of the tables. For that one moment, I thought I was gonna scream like a little fangirl. Thank god I didn't.  
  
Kira sat on a stool placed on the stage. she spoke into the microphone to introduce me. "Ladies and gentlemen," she said, "we've got a special treat for you today. An unexpected visitor to Reefside, my new good friend Michael is here to sing for you." The crowd cheered a bit as I walked to the microphone. I waited until I had heard thirteen specific notes from a flute. Then I began to sing.  
  
Life can be a challenge...  
  
Life can seem impossible...  
  
It's never easy, when so much is on the line...  
  
But you can make a difference...  
  
With courage you can set things right...  
  
The gift to dream and make dream real,  
  
Is yours and mine...  
  
The power of one!  
  
Begins with believing!  
  
It's starts in the heart...  
  
Then flows through the soul...  
  
And changes the world!  
  
Imagine how life will be...  
  
When we stand in unity...  
  
Each of us holds the key...  
  
To the power of one!  
  
Each of us is chosen...  
  
There's a mission just for you...  
  
Just look inside...  
  
You'll be surprised...  
  
What you can do...  
  
The power of one!  
  
Begins with believing!  
  
It's starts in the heart...  
  
Then flows through the soul...  
  
And changes the world!  
  
Imagine how life will be...  
  
When we stand in unity...  
  
Each of us holds the key...  
  
To the power of one!  
  
Then one by one...  
  
We can make the world...  
  
A much better place!  
  
The power of...  
  
ONE!  
  
Begins with believing!  
  
It's starts in the heart...  
  
Then flows through the soul...  
  
And changes the world!  
  
Imagine how life will be!  
  
When we stand in unity!  
  
Each of us holds the key...  
  
It's inside of you and me!  
  
Each of us holds the key...  
  
To the power of one!  
  
The power of one...  
  
I realized that the experience I gained performing that song was far greater than how I felt just entering Hayley's Cyberspace. Everyone was now cheering. Just the feeling I got while singing for them was great enough for me to consider it one of the most important moments of my entire life.  
  
And Trust me when I say this next surprise wasn't some daydream I came up with. Trent actually gave me a free fruit smoothie when I left the stage and winked at me as well. Tommy was pleased by the message in the song I chose. It seemed more like the person he first met. 


End file.
